Guess We'll Just Be Unpacking Tomorrow, Then
by 7thPersona
Summary: The engaged pro-heroes Shouto and Yaoyorouzu move in together! But when they're supposed to be unpacking, the duo gets quite distracted, and somehow finds themselves admiring beautiful sunsets and stars - and most importantly, each other. (Tooth rotting fluff! And hopefully some humor!)


Hands on his hips, chin up towards the white ceiling, Shouto Todoroki exhaled deeply, chest heaving with the next inhale. "Thanks, Shou," After walking up to him, Momo pressed her soft lips to his cheek, wrapping one of her arms around his neck.

Dropping his arms to wrap them around his fiancé's waist, he fondly smiled into the hug, relaxing into Momo's touch. "Mmhmm," He hummed quietly before they parted. Looking around, Shouto felt almost overwhelmed by the mass amounts of moving boxes. Approaching one, he noiselessly chuckled. _"That woman sure has a lot of stuff."_ Moving the flaps of one, he peered inside. _"Just another thing to love about her."_

"Anything interesting?" Momo inquired, standing on her tiptoes to lean slightly over Shouto's shoulder, aiming to get sight of the cardboard box's contents.

Holding up two Russian nesting dolls (possibly crafted to look like the two pro-heroes) he answered, "Just some decorations…," He thought for a moment, "I think we have five or so more boxes of 'just some decorations' though."

Momo backed away, an embarrassed flush tinting her milky skin. "Sorry… I guess I may have over-packed…," Knowing her tendency to overestimate the maximum occupancy of spaces, she attempted an escape. Making her way over to the kitchen section of the apartment, her sock adorned feet padded on the hardwood floor.

Taking it about herself to explore the area, she crouched to open cabinets (inspecting the insides) and stretched to reach empty shelves. As he made his way over, Shouto pondered the past two hectic days. They had recently made their first big purchase together as a (soon to be married) couple - an apartment in the heart of their city. As pro-heroes, finding the time to search for one and pack had been a challenge. But nonetheless, they were determined to make their new place a home.

When deciding, Shouto had thought nothing of the place he stood, believing it to be ordinary. But his fiancé had strongly disagreed, latching on to his arm as he operated the computer, saying, "It's perfect! You may not see it now, Shouto, but trust me - this is it." And after some convincing, it was done, the apartment belonged to them. However, it seemed as if Shouto had attributed the price with the location, skipping over the square footage in the apartment's description.

"Oh my lord," His jaw dropped, astonished by the amount of storage space. As he silently, almost breathlessly, wandered through the kitchen, he gawked at the appliances (especially the double oven). He opened a closet, and thought that it belonged in a master suite.

After he recovered, he sent Momo a questioning look, to which she responded with a sheepish laugh. "Ha, it's bigger than what yo- we expected."

Raising the tip of one eyebrow, Shouto responded doubtfully, "Uhuh,"

"Ssh!" She hushed him, the tips of her ears flushing. Quickly, she grabbed his arm and began tugging him out of the kitchen, "Let's explore!" If she hadn't been dragging him, Shouto believed that she would be twirling around the apartment with excitement.

"But we still have to unpa-" He argued, considering the piles of items they had to go through. He did not look forward to going through Momo's gigantic collection of clothing.

"Oh come on, Shou! We can do that later! Don't you want to look around a bit?" Turning to smile brightly up at him, "I mean after-all, this will be our home."

Heart stirred by her sweet expression, he gave in, "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt… But just for a bit." After his fiance made a victorious sound, the pulling on his arm began again, and he grinned to himself.

When the two reached the end of a hallway, Momo pushed a door open, and the two of them squinted to see around the dark room. After releasing her hold on Shouto, she stepped in, her steps soundless. Momo flicked the light switch on the wall, and the fixture on the ceiling sputtered to life, illuminating the room in a yellow glow.

Momo gasped, "It's so big!" Ignoring the urge to jump up and down with elation, she sprang towards the large window. Pushing open the dusty curtains, the sun's setting rays burst into the room, enveloping Momo in an almost heavenly glow.

"Shouto! Come look at this view! It's breathtaking!" Placing her hands on the sill, she leaned forward, taking in the magnificent sight. She then turned at the waist, beaming a beautiful smile; one that made Shouto's heart soar.

 _"_ _Where's a camera when you need it?"_ He thought briefly before taking a few steps forward to join her. He slung his arms over her shoulder, and she leaned into him. "It sure is gorgeous," he breathed.

After lingering in the warm light for a short while, Momo toward Shouto, grasping both his hands in hers. She squeezed them, her lips curling in a pretty smile, "Thank you for this, Shouto," and then quieter, "I love you." She pulled him closer, standing on the tips of her toes to give him a romantic kiss.

Moving his hands to cradle her face, Shouto whispered back, "I love you so much, Momo." He deepened the embrace, and she moved to rest her head on his muscles shoulder, cradled by his neck.

They stood there until the sun set under the horizon, reveling in the beginning of their life together. With their hands clasped together, they found themselves in the kitchen. "Oh dear," Momo exhaled, noticing the time. "We still haven't had dinner… and nothing is unpacked."

Waving his phone in the air, Shouto provided the solution, "Don't worry. I got this." Less than 15 minutes later, he was busy on the phone, "Yes, we'll take one medium- no, large margarita pizza." Momo heard a voice from the other end of the line. Then, "Actually, could we have an order of the cheesy bread?" A few seconds passed, "Alright, thank you." He ended the call, smiling at his fiancé.

Hopping down from the countertop, Momo grinned, "Shou! Why don't we explore the rooftop after dinner?" She was pleased with the idea, and hoped that the man she had come to love agreed.

He thought for a moment, his hand on his chin. "Hmm…" He shifted his eyes, then wordlessly turned and walked towards the living room.

"What… what are you doing?" Momo asked from where she was, her voice echoing off the blank walls and carrying into the next room. When she heard loud shuffling and things thunking on the floor, she peeked her head out of the doorway. He was… kneeling on the ground, digging through a box. Well, more throwing things out of a box…

Nervously approaching him, she called, "Shou…?" Just as she reached him, he shot up, something in his hands. "Ah!" Momo squealed, startled by his sudden movement.

He turned around, wearing a brilliant grin. "I have something even better than going _after_ dinner." He held a large quilt, 20 thick squares sewn together, each one representing a member of their class throughout highschool. Tucked under an arm was another blanket, this one smaller and fuzzy. "How about we eat up on the rooftop?"

"Oh!" She clapped her hands, then tilted them to the side. "That's a great idea!" So, as it would seem, the two prepared a bag of items; with water bottles, the two blankets, and a pillow.

They also decided to change into something just a bit more comfortable. Searching through one of her boxes, Momo discovered that her scouring was pointless. Tapping her fiancé's shoulder, she bashfully announced her predicament, "Um… Shou? I can't find any of my comfortable clothes… they're buried by my nice outfits…"

He turned around, holding four articles of clothing, "I figured as much." Grinning devilishly, he handed her a set to wear. Quickly, they were prepared to relax up on the rooftop, Momo adorned in a pair of sweats that dragged on the ground and an oversized shirt that swallowed her.

At last, they were almost ready. So when the doorbell rang, Shouto rushed to the entryway, his money in hand.

Shouto carrying the bag, and Momo with the pizza and cheesy goodness, they made there way up the building via elevator. Momo was giddy with excitement. Based on the view from the window alone, the rooftop's had to be even more glorious. When the elevator dinged, signaling they had arrived on the highest floor, Momo skipped through the halls (Shouto on her tail), heading towards a staircase.

She pushed open a door labeled as "Rooftop", and was met by a set of concrete steps. She bounded up them, shoving open the heavy door at the top. She gasped, taken aback by the starry sky that blinked back at her. "Shouto! Hurry up, come look!"

"Woah…" she heard him say just behind her. His head was tilted up, eyes reflecting the beaming lights of the dark. She gazed fondly at him for a moment, appreciating all of his dashing features.

Then, they were walking forward, illuminated by the Milky Way. Shouto set down the tote, grabbing the blanket and unfurling it onto the stone ground. As he was preoccupied with fixing it, Momo set up the pillow, casting the other blanket to the side. When they were done, the pizza and sack of bread was moved to the center. Sitting down with his legs crossed, Shouto opened the box, taking out a slice and handing it to Momo.

Together, they chat and ate, appreciating the surreal surroundings and each other's company. After quite a while, they layed back, awestruck by the constellations splayed throughout their vision. With her head on his arm, snuggling into his chest, Momo whispered to Shouto, "Thank you for this." She could've been referring to the night in itself, or their life together, but it was heartfelt either way. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead, then nestled into her hair, taking in its sweet scent. And before he fell into unconsciousness, he had a brief thought, _"Guess we'll just be unpacking tomorrow, then."_

* * *

 **(A/N):**

This was something requested on Tumblr (feel free to stop by and request something, or just say hi! I would love the company!) a while ago, and I decided to post it here too. It was my first TodoMomo story and I absolutely lovvveeeddd writing it~ I don't really have any other big story plans for them (aside from requests) but that doesn't mean that I don't absolutely adore them together! Actually, some of my other stories have some major TodoMomo hints, now that I think about it! _Collapsing Memories and Birthday Wishes_ (an IzuOcha fic), has a pretty big moment between them coming up, actually! Ah! Sorry, I was rambling! Welp, I'll end this message off, haha. Hope to see new updates soon, my lovelies! Eat and drink plenty, and have a marvelous day filled with TodoMomo love~


End file.
